Kuning dan Biru Aqua
by winechii
Summary: Teiko era. Pertemuan pertama antara pemuda pirang dan pemuda biru aqua di perpustakaan. Awal dari tali cinta mereka. Part 1 : Hari itu di Perpustakaan. KiKuro. TBC. Special for KiKuro day!
1. Summer Sky

Kuroko menyandarkan punggunya dibatang pohon depan gymnasium. Riko memberikan waktu istirahat selama lima belas menit hari ini. Bagi anggota tim Seirin ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat jarang sekali didapat, mereka biasanya hanya mendapat istirahat kurang dari lima menit. Kuroko menghela nafas, "Mungkin moodnya sedang baik."

"Mungkin karena hari ini sangat panas."

Kuroko menoleh. Kagami ada disampingnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Kagami-kun? "

Kagami menjawab sembari tertawa ringan, "Daritadi kok, memang kau tak menyadarinya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Apakah terik matahari musim panas dapat membuat seseorang memiliki _misdirection_? Sepertinya tak mungkin. Pasti dirinya sedang tak fokus.

* * *

**Kuning dan Biru Aqua**

genre : Romance

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pirang dan Biru Aqua (c) Winechii

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

* * *

"_Kurokochii! Lihat awan itu! Mirip sekali dengan kaki kucing. lucunyaaa" si pirang berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah awan berbentuk kaki kucing._

"_Benarkah? Kurasa lebih mirip kepalan tangan." Biru aqua berkata disebelahnya._

_Si pirang kembali melihat ke arah awan yang ia tunjuk sebelumnya. Benar yang dikatakan lelaki disebelahnya, awan yang tadi terlihat seperti tangan kucing yang manis berubah menjadi kepalan tangan seorang binaragawan. Si pirang manyun. Biru aqua disampingnya hanya tersenyum lalu menyeruput milkshake di tangannya._

...

Furihata melambaikan tangannya ke arah kagami dan Kuroko. Oh, es krim dan minuman isotonik pesanan mereka telah datang.

"Kau lama Furihata." Ujar Kagami ketika Furihata memberikan sebuah kantung plastik berisi dua buah es krim soda dan dua buah minuman isotonik.

Furihata hanya bisa nyengir kuda mendengar keluhan Kagami. "Maaf Kagami-kun," ucapnya, "Kawahara milih es krimnya lama."

Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. Lelaki berambut merah tua itu langsung mengambil bagiannya, setelahnya memberikan bagian partnernya, "Nih."

Kuroko mengambil bagiannya, "Terimakasih."

"Nee, ngomong-ngomong dibawah sini sejuk ya." Kagami menutup botol isotoniknya lalu membuka es krim soda miliknya.

"Hm, kau tau tidak Kagami-kun. Saat musim panas, kucing sangat pandai menemukan tempat sejuk untuk beristirahat dan tidur."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan orang bilang aku mirip kucing karena bisa menemukan tempat-tempat sejuk di musim panas."

Jeda. Kuroko menengadah ke langit. "Hari ini awannya banyak ya. Mungkin nanti akan hujan."

"Ha?" Kagami tak mengerti.

...

_Si pirang mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jalan menanjak ini sangatlah panjang, apalagi dia membonceng orang. "Kise-kun, kalau kau tidak kuat aku turun saja. Kita bisa jalan kaki." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar, meskipun ada sedikit nada khawatir dikalimatnya._

"_Aku tak apa Kurokochii. Anggap saja ini latihan untuk tubuhku karena aku sering tak hadir latihan." Ujarnya sambil tertawa ringan. Lelaki biru aqua menghela nafas, "Terserah kau." Ujarnya._

"_Nee Kurokochii, lihat! Awan yang itu bentuknya seperti naga yang menabrakkan dirinya ke gunung!" si pirang menunjukkan sebuah awan abu muda yang berbentuk seperti naga sedang melesat dengan kecepatan penuh—setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, puncak bukit belakang sekolah._

"_Ohh! Lalu yang itu! Yang itu."_

"_Yang mana?"_

"_Itu Kurokochii! yang diatas itu mirip sekali dengan kura-kura!" dengan semangat si pirang menunjuk awan tersebut. "Ya, memang mirip." Balas lelaki biru aqua._

"_Ohhh! Ada lagi Kurokochii! kali ini seperti brokoli!" kelihatannya mata si pirang berbinar._

_Biru aqua melihat ke awan yang ditunjuk oleh si pirang. Matanya menyipit, "Kise-kun bukannya itu kubis bunga?"_

"_Tidak Kurokochii! Itu brokoli!"_

"_Dilihat dari manapun itu kubis bunga Kise-kun."_

"_Brokolii!"_

"_Tidak, itu kubis bunga."_

"_Brokoli!"_

"_Kubis bunga."_

"_Brokoli!"_

"_Kubis bu—tunggu. Bukannya mereka satu species ya?"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Ya, maksudku.. Kubis bunga dan brokoli. Mereka kan satu jenis."_

"_Aku tak mengerti Kurokochii."_

"_Jadi, mereka itu satu species atau satu jenis dengan nama latin _Brassica oleracea_ atau biasa kita sebut kubis, yang membedakan mereka hanya kelompoknya saja. Kalau kubis bunga itu _Brassica oleracea Botrytis_ sedangkan brokoli itu_ Brassica oleracea Italica_.__" Jelasnya panjang lebar._

"_Kurokochii, kenapa kita malah membahas biologi?" hanya itu respon dari si pirang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengutuki kenapa lelaki pirang dihadapannya bodoh sekali._

_Mereka merasakan angin yang amat kencang ketika keduanya menuruni bukit belakang sekolah dengan sepeda. Membuat rambut masing-masing menjadi tak karuan bentuknya, apalagi biru aqua. Rambut lelaki satu itu selalu saja dengan mudahnya berantakan, si pirang tak bisa berhenti tertawa karena bentuk rambutnya yang bisa dibilang cukup unik._

"_Tolong hentikan Kise-kun." Ujarnya dengan nada geram._

_Si pirang berhenti tertawa, "Berbalik Kurokochii, biar kurapihkan rambutmu." Ia mengambil sebuah sisir dari tasnya lalu dengan cekatan menyisir biru aqua dihadapannya. Biru aqua hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman bila seseorang menyisirkan rambutmu dengan lembut seperti ini._

_..._

Lima menit sudah Kuroko dan kagami hanya terdiam di bawah rindangnya pohon. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka percakapan, asyik dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kuroko, apa ada seseorang yang kau suka?" pertanyaan random keluar dari mulut kagami beberapa detik kemudian. "Ada." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Kagami.

"Benarkah? Apakah gadis di sekolah ini?" Kagami kepo.

"Bukan, dia di sekolah lain." Ujar Kuroko. '_Sebenarnya disebut gadis juga salah sih, tapi berhubung wajahnya memang agak cantik biarkan saja'._ Batin Kuroko.

"Siapa?" Kagami makin kepo. Kuroko tersenyum, "Itu rahasia Kagami-kun." Kuroko menempelkan telunjuk pada mulutnya, Kagami memajukan bibirnya.

"Yang pasti," lanjut Kuroko, "Ialah orang pertama yang mengatakan aku seperti kucing karena pandai menemukan tempat sejuk di musim panas." Senyum Kuroko mengakhiri kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Maybe TBC

Untuk sementara ini mungkin statusnya complete kali ya?

Dan, dua minggu menjelang UN SMA saya malah bikin ginian *tawa laknat*

Gapapa lah ya, kali-kali hehehehe.

Review? silahkan, saya ga gigit *tebar cinta*


	2. Happy Birthday

17 Juni, Konbini*_, _Tokyo.

Kuroko dan Kagami masuk ke dalam konbini. Di luar cuacanya benar-benar panas, mungkin karena ini bulan Juni yang berarti musim panas akan segera mencapai puncaknya. AC di dalam konbini membuat suhu badan mereka yang panas menjadi lebih dingin.

"Ack, apa-apaan sih _kantoku_. Masa kita yang disuruh mencari tim untuk latih tanding. Mana aku tau tim yang mana. Ini kan harusnya kerjaan dia." Umpat Kagami kesal.

"Tubuhmu mendingin tapi otakmu masih panas ya, Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko tak jauh dari tempat Kagami berada, sedang mengambil Pocori sweat. Kagami mendekati partnernya itu lalu mengambil minuman yang sama.

"Justru otakku sudah dingin dari tadi."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Kepalamu masih mengepul." Ucapnya seraya pergi ke kasir.

"Dasar makhluk..." ujarnya pada Kuroko. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kagami tertuju pada Kuroko yang berdiam di tempat majalah setelah membayar di kasir. "Oi, Kuroko. Jangan melamun.."

"Aku tidak melamun.. hanya, kurasa aku hampir melupakan sesuatu."

* * *

**Kuning dan Biru Aqua**

Genre : Romance

Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuning dan Biru Aqua (c) Winechii

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

* * *

18 Juni, SMA Kaijou, Kanagawa.

Ada tiga hari, dimana seorang Kise Ryouta akan kelabakan karena fans-nya. Pertama, Natal, Kedua, hari Valentine, dan ketiga adalah hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Hari ini—18 Juni, sang _ace_ Kaijou sedang kelabakan menerima banyak sekali hadiah dari para penggemarnya di sekolah.

"Akan kemanakan hadiah-hadiah itu nanti, Kise?" Kasamatsu bertanya ketika melihat kado-kado yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Kise _manyun_, bingung sendiri harus jawab apa.

"Kalau tahun-tahun sebelumnya sih, ya disimpan, tapi ada juga beberapa yang diberikan ke teman. Kalau misalkan senpai-tachi ada yang mau silahkan."

"_Sasuga_ model terkenal." Batin para _senpai_ dan anggota Kaijou lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kise berdering pelan. Ada e-mail masuk. Segera Kise membuka e-mail tersebut.

_**Sender **__: Kurokochii_

_**Subject**__ : temui aku_

_Kise-kun, sepulang sekolah bisa temui aku di atap sekolah Teiko? Hadiahmu ada disini._

...

_Siang itu di atap sekolah, pemuda pirang menutup matanya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan pemuda biru aqua bilang kalau ia punya sesuatu untuk diberikan._

"_Kurokochii~ bolehkah aku membuka penutup matanya?" tanyanya._

"_Belum boleh Kise-kun."_

"_Buuuu... lagian apa sih hadiahnya sampai aku harus menutup mata? Kan penasaraann." Rengeknya manja._

"_Kau sungguh tidak sabaran ya..."_

"_Ehe, gomen kurokochii.."_

_Pemuda biru aqua mendekati si pirang, tangan pucatnya menyentuh rambut si pirang dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sang pemilik kebingungan, sekaligus penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda biru Aqua dihadapannya. "K-Kurokochii?"._

_Cup!_

_Biru aqua memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir pirang. Setelahnya, biru aqua membuka penutup matanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di kening si pirang._

"Otanjoubi omedeto_, Kise-kun." Biru aqua tersenyum lembut dihadapannya, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah cake kecil._

"_Sekarang, ayo kita tiup lilin. Dan jangan lupa _make a wish_."_

...

Kumpulan awan cumulus, menggumpal di langit. Ketinggian mereka tidak lebih dari 5000 meter, dan di musim panas para awan cumulus itu biasanya tidak menutupi teriknya matahari. Kise mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kemejanya, berharap mendapat sedikit angin dari situ.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Kise sampai di atap sekolah Teiko. Namun pelaku yang mengaku membawa sebuah hadiah untuknya tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ada yang menutup matanya. Panik? Tidak sama sekali karena samar tercium aroma vanilla disekitarnya. Kise tersenyum, ia tahu pelakunya.

"Kau sekarang jadi jahil _ne_, Kurokochii~" Kise tertawa pelan. Kuroko hanya diam tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasa.

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah sukses menjahilimu, Kise-kun." Katanya.

Kise tersenyum, "Kau lebih sering membuatku berdebar dibanding menjahiliku."

"Aku tersinggung."

"Eh?"

"Aku tersinggung. Hadiahnya tidak jadi kuberikan pada Kise-kun." Kuroko melangkah pergi.

"_Mou_,Kurokochiii~ aku tidak bermaksud demikiaaannn..." Kise mengejar Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru aqua tersebut tiba-tiba berbalik, menarik dasi Kise dan—CUP! Sebuah kecupan di bibir yang berhasil membuat Kise terkejut.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kise-kun." Kise bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Kurokochii—_Kurokochiinya_.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa, "Kau benar-benar selalu membuatku berdebar Kurokochii." Ujarnya.

Setelahnya, ignite pass mendarat dengan mulus di perutnya.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_!" Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Kise.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kise.

"Buka saja." Kise menurut dan mendapati sebuah mini cheese cake dengan tulisan "Happy Birthday Ryouta" yang menjadi topingnya. Mata Kise berbinar.

"Ayo kita tiup lilinnya." Kuroko mengambil dua buah lilin kecil dan menyalakannya dengan pematik (yang entah dapat darimana). "Jangan lupa _make a wish_ ya." Kise menganguk, lalu menutup matanya sebentar, dan tiup lilin.

"omedetou Kise-kun." Kuroko berkata.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bagi dua cake-nya Kurokochii!"

"Ah, sebentar Kise-kun."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang tadi kau pinta saat _make a wish_?"

Kise tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut kening Kuroko. "Aku berharap, Kita akan selalu bersama, Kurokochii."

.

"_Aku harap kita selalu bersama selamanya, nee Kurokochii." Pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan senyuman khasnya._

.

Kuroko tersenyum."Khas Kise-kun."

.

.

.

.

Maybe TBC (again)

**Konbini** = family mart, atau kalau disini mini market.

#winegegulingan

Otanjoubi Omedetou Kise-kuuunn~ peluk cinta untukmu dariku dan Kurokochii~ love you love you~

tadinya mau dibuat agak panjang sih, tapi berhubung stuck ide (aku buat ini biar ga kena writer block sebenarnya ww) jadi cuman bisa segini.. maafkan aku kise #nangis

makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnyaa~! Fic ini (sepertinya) akan terus berlanjut setiap ada event yang menyangkut KiKuro/KuroKi, kayak ultahnya Kise/Kuroko, kikuro day dan sejenisnya, sama kalau aku lagi ada ide juga hehehe.


	3. KiKuro Day 1 : Hari itu di Perpustakaan

**Kuning dan Biru Aqua**

Kise Ryouta X Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuning dan Biru Aqua (c) Winechii

**Warning **: kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

* * *

Tahukah kau, ketika pemuda pirang dan biru aqua mengikat tali cinta mereka—di SMP, pemuda biru aqua lah yang memulai semuanya?

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah saling memliki ketertarikan sejak dulu, dimulai dari biru aqua—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuannya pertama dengan si pemuda pirang. Berawal dari pertemuan tidak terduga mereka di perpustakaan.

Hari itu kebetulan tidak ada guru di kelas Kuroko, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Kuroko membuka pelan pintu perpustakaan, karena sedang jam belajar, suasananya menjadi sepi. Ia benar-benar suka suasa seperti ini, kerena suasana sepi adalah suasana yang tepat untuk membaca buku favoritnya dengan tenang.

Awalanya Kuroko mengira kalau ia benar-benar sendiri (penjaga perpustakaan sedang pergi entah kemana), hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah teridur di salah satu bangku perpustakaan.

Sang model, Kise Ryouta—pemuda pirang.

Kuroko menimang-nimang, sedang apa model terkenal itu disini? Maksudnya, apakah tidak ada pelajaran? Ataukah dia membolos?. _Masa model membolos. Eh, tapi bisa saja kan.._.. pikirnya. Kuroko mencoba membangunkan pemuda pirang dihadapannya, kalau misal ia bangun, ia akan memintanya kembali ke kelas, tak baik membolos pelajaran bukan?

Tapi hasilnya justru nihil. Kise tetap asik dalam tidur indahnya. Kuroko menghela nafas, ia menyerah. Lagi pula siapa ia? Bukan OSIS kan? Jadi sama sekali bukan masalah, kecuali ada anggota OSIS yang sedang patroli dan menemukan mereka. Kuroko mengambil bangku tepat disebelah Kise dan mulai membaca novel yang belum selesai ia baca. Namun pikirannya malah melenceng entah kemana, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Diliriknya pemuda pirang disampingnya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat begitu lembut, kulitnya putih seperti susu, tubuhnya pun sepertinya bentuk tubuh impian para laki-laki—atletis, dan bulu matanya begitu lentik, membuatnya terlihat agak cantik.

Kuroko merasa wajah tidur dihapannya sangalah menawan.

...

Kise membuka matanya. Dengan lunglai ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya. Hari ini dia datang terlambat karena izin pemotretan, jadi ia harus menunggu di perpustakaan sebentar dan baru masuk ke kelas di jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari jamnya.. kurasa sudah sangat terlambat juga aku masuk kelas." Gerutunya.

"_Domo_, kau sudah bangun." Suara datar itu menyapa telinga Kise.

Kise menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di depan rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "A.. ngg.. sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Kise.

"Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Belum lama." Ujarnya lalu ia menghampiri pemuda pirang dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Tangannya kembali membuka buku yang baru ia ambil dari rak. Novel yang ia bawa sebelumnya sudah selesai ia baca.

"_Souka_.." Kise membalas dan suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Kuroko yang asyik membaca buku, dan Kise yang diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya. Pemuda ini lebih kecil darinya, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya berwarna biru cerah—warna langit, matanya sewarna dengan batu _aquamarine_, dan hawa keberadaannya agak... tipis, samar tercium aroma vanilla disekitarnya.

Entah kenapa Kise merasa kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat manis.

"Ada apa?" Kuroko memecah keheningan. Mata _aquamarine_nya melirik pada mata _honey brown_ Kise.

"A-apanya yang apa?" Kise berbalik tanya.

"Aku merasa kau memperhatikanku dari tadi. Ada apa?" oh, ternyata kuroko telah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kise.

"A-ah, tidak.. aku hanya sedikit penasaran.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak yang suka membolos pelajaran."

Pandangan Kuroko kembali pada bukunya. "Hari ini sensei tidak masuk karena ada keperluan, jadi tidak ada kelas hari ini."

"Oh.."

Kuroko membuka lembaran baru di bukunya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ng, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku ada pemotretan, jadi baru bisa masuk di jam ke-3.. tapi karena jam masuk masih lama aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di perpustakaan. Mungkin karena lelah aku malah tertidur disini dan terlambat masuk kelas. Kurasa aku masih harus menunggu kelas berikutnya saja di jam ke-5." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Pemuda disampingnya tidak merespon apapun.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkan?" tanya Kise karena merasa diabaikan.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarkan." Kuroko membuka halaman selanjutnya dari bukunya.

Dan hening.

Entah kenapa untuk pertamakalinya Kise merasa sangat canggung ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Biasanya dia selalu dengan mudah mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan dan ditanggapi dengan senyum, tawa, dan ekspresi lainnya. Tapi Kise merasa sedikit berbeda dengan pemuda disebelahnya. Entah kenapa.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama..."

TEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT

Suara bel berakhirnya jam ke-4 memotong pertanyaan Kise.

Kuroko langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke kelas, Kise Ryouta-kun." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih duduk di perpustakaan.

"Dia tahu namaku, eh?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAPPY KIKURO DAAAAAAAAAYYY! aku telat banget aaa #nangis

aku bener-bener baru sadar kalo hari ini KiKuro day beberapa menit yang lalu.. yang penting masih sempet post lah ya #nggakgitu

Tadinya chapter ini mau aku buat 2-3 chapter dan di upload pas KiKuro day, tapi apa daya, karena telat mungkin paling lambat minggu depan baru bisa di update lanjutannya. Do'akan sajaa hehe w

review? aku ga gigit kok serius (?)


End file.
